No title
by Kamisamaa
Summary: For fans of fantasy ,say that five times fast, swords, and magic. Kamisamaa is minding his own business when he gets pulled into an adventure! Warning! Graphic violence. I had to decide between PG13 and R. I see you reading this summary! r&r my story, ple
1. Default Chapter

Kami: Hi!!! This is my first fic posted, but it's not my first fic written. I've written the entire thing on paper, but I don't have much access to a computer. So that means it's going to take a while.  
This fic's elements are taken from The Dragon Queen, Destiny, and Owlknight.  
Please r&r, and be honest!!  
  
I comfortably lay on the warm grass at the edge of a field, looking at the sunset. It had become an array of pink clouds scattered in front of the sun, which was threatening to disappear behind the trees.  
'No matter how many times I see this,' I thought, 'I never get tired of nature's splendor.'  
My name is Kamisamaa Pendragon, a First Generation Cymrian. These people, unless killed outright, live forever. My hair is a long, dark red, most of which rests behind me, save a lock in front of each shoulder.  
I am wearing a gift from k'Valdemar Vale, a Vale that had prospered beautifully since last I saw it. It is a robe hemmed with a dark red. The main part is what makes this clothing so unique: k'Valdemar Vale's traditional ever-changing colored clothing. It changes depending on how light hits and/or reflects off of it. In my case, it varies from the lightest shade of blue, an almost white, to the darkest and most powerful shade, like a strong blue sky halfway progressed into night.  
The last of the sun's rays flickered from behind the trees until I was left in darkness.  
'Out in the open is just asking for hungry animals to come after me,' I thought, as I crept into some nearby woods and drifted into a special kind of sleep. Whenever a mobile life force approaches, I am brought quickly back into consciousness.  
.I wasn't aware of the different species in this region, but I wasn't worried. I dozed against a tree until I "fell asleep."  
  
* * *  
  
I snapped into consciousness before dawn from the presence of energy approaching. It was pretty large energy, too. 'Nobody around here should have that much energy besides me,' I thought, 'All this place is, is forest sprinkled with villages, beside the sea!' The energy was coming toward me, so I started to try and make myself visible to it. I started to stand up, and rustled some grass that I put my hand in. The energy immediately stopped and diminished greatly. 'Ah! Whoever it is, he is experienced!' I diminished my own and crept around to my adversary's flank. I had made myself heard before. If I don't want to be heard, I'm not. Within a couple of feet of them, I abandoned my stealthy technique and made myself visible. Our glares crossed like drawn swords. I was surprised to see a girl.  
  
Kami: This is 2 pages, and there's 13. So, I don't know how many chapters it is going to be. But until next time! 


	2. A girl?

Kami: Yo! This Chap will be longer...from a request of a friend... There seems to be some confusion. The story is put into the Rhapsody section because I take a lot of my writing style from Elizabeth Haydon, with the other books I have read mixed in. This story is actually mostly Dragon Queen, with a bit of Destiny, and some splashes of Owlknight. Sorriness to the ones who were wanting to see Destiny and the Rhapsody series, this is just where it fit the best.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Rhapsody series, or the book the Dragon Queen. Or any of the characters therein. I do, however, own this computer, and I did, in fact, write this story.  
  
I was able to maintain my composure as the proverbial "steel" clashed.  
As I looked into her eyes, I saw something familiar. When I glanced at her weapon, I knew.  
"You are so similar to Maeniel..." I say to her.  
Her sword is drawn before I can take another breath. "Who are you, and how do you know my father's name?" She demands.  
"Ah! Your father!" I reply. "I am honored to have met you. Your father was a great man. My name? I call myself Kamisamaa Pendragon." I hear her gasp as she takes a step back.  
"Stories have traveled far and wide of your power. One such story says that you traveled with my father," she explains.  
So she sheaths her weapon and approaches me. "But what are you doing here?" She asks.  
"Me?" My eyes open in surprise. "I just wander around. Beautiful land, this. So, what are you doing here?"  
She averts her eyes to a rock that seems much more interesting than my face.  
"Our village had a slight food shortage. I usually stay home and cook, or do chores. But, because of the shortage, I had to go hunting. I am one of the best hunters in my village." She says proudly.  
"Ah, excuse me," I say. "But did you inherit your father's...ability...?"  
"Oh, yes," She says confidently. She sets down the weapon. Skin starts flowing into fur, her muzzle lengthens, her teeth grow and sharpen, as do her nails. She falls onto her forelegs, and shakes off her clothes. In no time at all, a beautiful female wolf stands where a beautiful female warrior was mere moments ago.  
"You're fast."  
"I practice."  
"So, you were saying...?"  
"Yes," she says, "But first, you can speak wolf?"  
"Well, yeah. I spent enough time with your father..."  
"All right." She turns back into a human and begins to gather up her clothes and put them on.  
"You don't care that I see you?" I ask her.  
"Naked I came into this world. Besides, I'm naked when I'm a wolf. And besides, I'm proud of my body."  
"You should be," I mumble.  
"Huh?"  
"Nothing."  
She looks sharply at me.  
"If you would have stayed wolf, you would have heard me," I said. "But then, I wouldn't have made the comment," I whispered.  
"Huh?"  
"Nothing."  
"Shut up."  
"So! Anyway, Aria...."  
"Excuse me...how is it you know my name?"  
"Maeniel said that if he ever had a daughter, he would name her Aria. But of course, I gave him the suggestion. So, technically, I named you. It was more of a wild guess than anything. So, continue telling me why you're here."  
"Okay, but I should have been traveling. Let's go. I'll finish while we walk."  
"All right," I say.  
She starts walking, and I walk beside her.  
"So," she says, "I was hunting, and I was able to get a deer. Rather easily, might I add. (I would have gotten a second if I hadn't tripped...) When I brought it back, I found my village damaged, but not destroyed. Several people were wounded, though not mortally, but two died. Their losses were grieved deeply. Since my village is small, we lost more than you think. But I asked my mother what happened, and she said that the raids that have been going around, from pirates, finally hit us. If I would have been there, we would have had no problem. But as it is, we scared them off. There are several able-bodied people in my village. It is my duty to avenge my friends. What I am thinking is that they will get on their ship and go to the nearest village. And then raid it. I intend to meet them there and stop them before their raids go any farther."  
"Yes, I noticed your weapon. May I observe it?"  
"If you can."  
"Oh, I know."  
She releases the sword and sheath from her belt and hands it to me. As I take it, I feel its pull.  
"Ah it knows who owns it."  
"Yes, it was my father's blade. His master made it for him. When the blade was being forged, Master put some of his own blood on the blade, sealing it and making it loyal only to those loyal to him.  
I observed the weapon. It had gold wire wrapped around the hilt. A lot of gold wire. I pulled half of the length out of the sheath. The light of mid-dawn reflected and awakened rainbows in the blade.  
"Yes," I say, "It is exactly the same as I remember it."  
I sheath it and hold it out to her. Before she can receive it, though, I let go of it. It falls parallel to the ground.  
  
Longer, okies?!?!? Next chappie whenever!!!!!! 


End file.
